Halloween costume shopping
by DramaQueenDivax3
Summary: Maureen Roger and Joanne go shopping for Halloween costumes


It's that time of year again, HALLOWEEN! The best fucking holiday ever, well at least according to Maureen Johnson and the cool people in the world. I mean, seriously, how many days of the year do you get to dress up, like whatever you want and walk around all night and get FREE CANDY! One. Yup, only on Halloween which makes it the fucking best, kay?

Who ever said that Halloween was only for kids?! Maureen STILL goes out and trick-or-treats with her best friend, Roger Davis. They are honestly two 5 year olds stuck in 21 year old bodies. They are the defination of immature. So of course you'll find them out, dressed up and asking for candy.

"How about I be a French Maid?", she asked, picking up the costume and holding it up to herself. She glanced up at Roger and Joanne. "What do you think?" She looked in a mirror that was near by and smirked. "I think I'd look pretty hot!" , she said, smirking.

Roger shook his head. "Nah. I mean, it'd be hot but I think we should be something together!", he said, looking around for something.

"Well..you could be a French Butler," she said, laughing, trying to imagine him in a tux with like that gay mustache.

Roger ignored her and contiued his search. He suddenly turned around with a mask on his face. "Batman!", he announced, grabbing a cape and tying it around his neck before pretending to fly around the room, making weird whoooshing noises.

"OH! And I could be Robin!", the diva exclamined, grabbing the outfit, before looking at the picture on the hanger. "Wait! Robin is a boy! I don't wanna be a boy!", she pouted. "But I could be Batwoman!", she said, spotting a matching outfit to Roger's Batman one, but with a short skirt.

Joanne shook her head. "Arn't you two a little too old for this?", she asked, looking at how foolish they both looked.

They both shook their heads. "Nope!", and went back to looking for costumes. "Trick-or-treat. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat," Maureen started singing. "If you don't, I don't care. I'll show you my underwear!" , she sang.

Roger laughed. "It's I'll pull down your underwear!", he corrected her. "Like this!", he said, pulling the back of her pants down a bit, revealing Roger's Spongebob boxers. "Hey! Those are mineeee!", the rocker whined.

Maureen picked up a gold princess gown, trying to quickly change the topic, because she liked these boxers and was keeping them. "Oh! We could be like..Beauty and the Beast! Here Rog," she said, tossing him a beard to make him look harry like the Beast.

"Mauuuuu, I don't want to be all hairy! Why don't we be...TMNT!", he suggested. "And I could be one of them and you could be April."

"No! I'm not a red head. It won't work," she said, not wanting to wear a wig.

Roger sighed. "Well what do you want to be?!"

"I could be Jazmine! And you could be Aladdin. Or like Fred and Daphne. But she's a redhead. But I'd make the exception to be her," she said, looking at Joanne.

"What are you gonna be, babe?", she asked, getting a laugh out of Joanne.

"I'm going to be the person at the door handing out candy while you and Roger run around and make fools of yourselves," she said.

Maureen looked at Roger, taking all the costumes they had and going to try them on. She looked at Joanne and grabbed the French Maid costume and smirking and taking the lawyer's hand, leading her to the dressing room. She got a room and pulled Joanne in. "Well, if you arn't going to go out, then you at least have to have something sexy for me to come home to and share my candy with," she said, smirking.

Joanne rasied a brow. "Oh god," she whispered, seeing Maureen whip out the French Maid outfit. "Try it on. Please, just for me to see." She said, winking playfully. Joanne sighed and just nodded, knowing the diva would whine and complain until she got her way and since she wasn't going out, why would it hurt to just try it on?

Maureen turned around and tried on the Batwoman costume. She turned around one she had slipped into the tight pleather. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Joanne in the costumes. "Holy fuck," she whispered, checking her out. "I think we have a winner!", she said, smirking, pulling Joanne close to her and kissing her hard on the lips.

Joanne's cheeks turned red, knowing how short and revealing this was. But seeing how tight and sexy Maureen looked in the Batwoman costume only made this worth it.

Maureen looked at the rest of the costumes then back at Joanne. "You're buying this," she told her, not letting her argue at all. "I think me and Rog are gonna be Batman and Batwoman, because, I mean, look at this costume," she said, turning around. "It's tight, short and sexy," she said, smirking.

Roger knocked on the dressing room door. "Maureen? I feel funny in tights," he whined, seeing the door open, revealing the diva in the matching femal version of his costume.

Maureen looked at him and started cracking up. "You're getting it," she told him, deciding for him. "Joanne's getting that," she said, pointing to the lawyer in the French Maid costume behind her. "And you're getting that. And I'm getting this, kay?", she said, smirking.

Roger looked at Joanne and laughed. "Wow, I can't believe she got you to wear that!", he said. Joanne glared at him. "Shut up."

-Fin 


End file.
